


loser

by otherworld (x_snackpack)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Alcohol, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Bondage, Choking, Drug Use, Edging, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, General Dumbassery, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Overstimulation, Reader-Insert, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Spanking, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_snackpack/pseuds/otherworld
Summary: [you wonder how things ended up this way: sweating with ass cheeks red and from being spanked so hard you could see stars, a grisly man with his head between your thighs as your legs are held spread open in the most obscene manner by an alien oil slick]aka[it's been a minute since the last time you got laid, and what's better than hot fresh alien sex with a hot guy and an alien? hot fresh alien sex with a hot guy andtwoaliens**]**I [don't] know what I'm doing.





	1. loser

**Author's Note:**

> I've never read a comic in my life (I mean I have but that's besides the point) but I'm a horny monster fucker with experience living in the Bay. Don't @ me. Also my style of fic writing is usually paired with a song as the title and the song usually has to deal with the chapter content/mood. So pull up YT or Spotify or w/e if you want.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _soy un perdedor_   
>  _I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?_   
> 
> 
> aka 
> 
> [wow you're kind of a dumbass]

Track:

  1. Loser - Beck



* * *

 

The note that Eddie found slipped from under his door set both he and Venom off as soon as they touched it. Eddie had a bad feeling about it, and the symbiote seemed intrigued, yet wary. The uneasiness only furthered when they opened up the folded piece of paper.

 

_[I know your secret. Meet at Twin Peaks at 0030 tonight ××, 20xx]_

 

“This is definitely a trap,”  Eddie says as Venom’s face slinks over his shoulder, “it's way too obviously a trap.”

 

**We are still curious. We should go anyway.**

 

The note is placed onto the kitchen counter as Eddie moves to prepare a cup of coffee, something much needed in this trying time. He had just come back from a quick patrol to grab some more chocolate, only to be greeted by a cryptic message scrawled onto filler paper. Definitely from some kind of high school or college student.

Had he been spotted changing back into his human appearance in an alley somewhere? How'd they get his address? He'd had to move three times after the Carlton Drake incident before finding some peace in the southern area of the city, far from downtown but within reasonable distance from his stomping grounds. This neighborhood was quieter and far less expensive, which was exactly what he needed.

The man rotated his shoulders and stretched out his back as the Mr. Coffee started to spout out the black liquid that sustained him (and majority of the world, let's be honest). The room was silent, save for the tendrils tearing apart the discounted Halloween candy from Target, the sales from which he was eternally grateful.

He took a long sip from his mug, contemplating his (their) decision as the symbiote scarfed down a whole variety bag of chocolates. Eddie briefly wondered if symbiotes and their hosts could get cavities or diabetes from excessive chocolate candy intake.

 

**Well, are we going or are you just going to sit here all night? We can always eat them.**

Venom’s disembodied face hovers in front of Eddie, and the man is only slightly disgusted as drool slowly drips to the floor.

 _Fine, but clean up this mess first_.

Eddie vaguely gestures to the mess of candy wrappers and bags decorating the kitchen floor.

**So touchy.**

__+__

 

Twin Peaks is cold and windy and you absolutely hate it. The bay in the fall is a mess of three seasons in one day: foggy in the morning, hot as shit when the sun is out during the midday to afternoon while you’re wearing four layers from earlier in the morning, and cold and biting winds from dusk until dawn. Yet you love it here. The character of the cities and its people, the cultural diversity, and public transportation are among the top.

But at the same time, you cannot stand the cold. So sitting at the top of Twin Peaks in just a hoodie and a windbreaker and some torn up jeans doesn't do it for you. Your car is parked down in the neighborhood below and it was a fucking wonder you found parking. But even if the climb up was easy in the darkness, you'd much rather be at home playing the new MMO you picked up, gorging on Monster energy drinks and chocolate covered pretzels.

You look at your phone and the screen reads [00:25].

You don't have anything to do tomorrow, but still. An oil slick like face rounds your shoulder, shimmering purple under the barely-present moonlight. The fog was starting to role in and you pulled the beanie on your head closer.

 

**_You are nervous. Why?_ **

_Why??_

_I'm at the top of some dumbass mountain late at night about to meet someone who'll definitely try to tear my head off because you wanted to bone your ‘senpai’._

_How's that for an answer._

**_‘Senpai’? You have been watching too much of your trash cartoons again, imbecile_ **.

_Fuck you._

There's the crunch of dirt and leaves beneath heavy feet that distract you from your conversation, and you feel a cold slither down your back.

“So… secret?”

You turn around to face the man, the myth, the legend himself, Eddie Brock. He's in a beat up Warriors hoodie and some dirty jeans. He's far more handsome in person, but the look on his face is anything less than the persona you'd seen on the news. He's pensive and for good reason.

You, (or rather the _thing_ in you) had followed Venom back to his home and figured out the man's living place. If it weren't so fucking creepy in the first place, you'd have commended yourself for how you were able to do so undetected. 

“Yep,” you manage to mutter, eyes shifty and definitely suspicious. You hop off the ledge you'd been sitting on, tucking your phone into your jacket. There's an awkward pause and you scratch your head.

A deep voice comes from behind Eddie, and eventually the massive figure known as the demon of San Francisco emerges, “ **Choose your next words wisely, unless you want to disappear. There's no one here to hear you scream.** ”

You crack your neck and rub the back of it, “Honestly? Please. I'd love nothing more.”

 

**_“Insolent brat.”_ **

 

Venom is silent as your body shifts and cracks.

He watches your figure turn into something far too familiar. You're not as muscular as Venom or Riot, but you definitely stand taller, and your limbs are longer yet gangly. Your figure hunches over, almost crouched as ‘you’ look up to Venom.

 

“ **Spite.** ”

“ ** _At your service…_ ** ”

 

Spite’s voice doesn’t have the same deep baritone that Venom’s does, but it definitely sounds sinister, and almost conniving. Venom is silent, and the air is filled with tension and… awkwardness.

Venom’s face shifts and peels back, revealing a _very_ confused Eddie Brock.

Spite’s does too, except you look far more annoyed at the situation than anything else.

“So…,” he trails off.

“Trust me,” you interrupt before he can say anything, “I would have much preferred to die cold and alone from overdosing on drugs and alcohol than end up in this incredibly awkward and inconvenient and unfortunate circumstance.”

Eddie's face falters and for a split second he looks like a kicked puppy.

 

**_He’s so cute_** **.**

_Shut the fuck up_.

 

“NOT that meeting you is a bad thing,” you say, trying to backpedal on the sardonic nature of your tone, “trust me it's an honor and a privilege to meet you.”

Your bodies have shifted back, but Spite and Venom have made themselves physically visible, hanging around your head and his shoulders. You're now both close enough to see each other in the dim light. 

“Your coverage of the East Bay riots was the only news I watched,” you say, extending a hand, “and I loved your criticism of the big bank bailouts a few years ago.”

He shakes it hesitantly, and his eyes crinkle as he smiles, bashful, “Uhh, thanks.”

“I just hate _Spite_. Ever since this asshole attached itself to me, I haven't known a single moment of peace.”

 

The symbiote in question was definitely grinning, its eyes not as large as Venom’s, but definitely akin to a smiling fox.

 

“ _ **Y**_ ** _ou say that, but we all know it's because you haven't gotten lai--_ ** "

 You try to shut the symbiote up (keyword: try) immediately by slapping its face down, uncaring if you hurt your hand.

  **“** ** _-d… Brat. You should be more courteous in the presence of someone much better than you,_** **”** Spite, continues, face snapping out of your reach. It grins as if to mock you when you try to yank it down.

A tendril extends and points to Venom, and Eddie avoids eye contact, letting out a breath through puffed cheeks.

 

“I dunno about that, but uh,” Eddie trails, “... you were the one that called me… er, us, out in the middle of the night.” 

“Spite did that,” you deadpan, “I’m a grad student at Berkeley, you think I have the time to be here? The semester is more than halfway through and I’m popping adderall first thing in the morning just so I don’t lose grip with reality.”

Eddie’s now two feet away from you, both confused and concerned at your words, “Dude… are you… okay?”

 _Ah fuck he's nice, too_.

You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding as you can clearly see the gristle of his beard, and just how _plush_ his lips are.

 **“** ** _Like I said, they just need to get laid_** **,”** Spite interrupts, **“** ** _a good ‘hit it and quit it’, so they said,_** **”** and your eyes go wide, absolutely fucking mortified.

You fumble back and hunch over, hands on your knees before shooting straight back up, “Wanna go smoke some weed?”

Your question is rushed and somewhat panicky, your anxiety shooting through the roof as the symbiote casually chants ‘ _dick, dick, dick_ ’ in the back of your brain. If anything you just wanna pound away the half empty bottle of Kraken in your cupboard, ready to call it a fucking night and hopefully not remember anything that’s happened within the past hour and let it be a blacked out memory.

_Wait. Can I even get blackout drunk like this? Guess I gotta find out._

  ** _Don’t do something stupid, brat._**

Spite may not be wrong but that doesn’t mean it can go ahead and spout the details of your (barren) sex life to any random ass person, no matter how hot they are.

**_Get it, gurl_** **.**

_You’re not allowed to watch reality TV with me anymore._

 

Eddie clears his throat and shoves his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, “Sure. Why not. This isn’t exactly the weirdest thing that’s ever happened to me. I can spare a night. But…”

“But…?” you continue, trying not to sound too hopeful (or desperate).

“You gotta tell me how the hell you this,” he gestured vaguely at the symbiote(s), “happened.”

 


	2. black sabbath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> _Big black shape with eyes of fire_  
>  _Telling people their desire_  
>  _Satan's sitting there, he's smiling_  
>  _Watches those flames get higher and higher_  
>  _Oh no, no, please God help me_  
>   
>  aka  
> [you never knew awkward and sweaty was your type]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god i'm?? what's consistency?? i'm so sorry

 

Tracks:

  1. Black Sabbath - Black Sabbath
  2. Loser - Beck



(the repetition is astounding isn’t it)

 

* * *

 

You close the refrigerator door with your foot as you hold two bottles of beer in one hand, and a back of fun-sized Milky Ways in the other. It's not the best combination but your digestive system is no longer impeded by the limits of the human body. So now eating like shit doesn't have as many repercussions as it used to. Sometimes you feel young again.

 

**_You're welcome._ **

_Shut up._

 

Eddie is seated in the living room of your fairly barren apartment. There’s a couple of bookshelves full of textbooks, notes, and miscellaneous items. A stereo set sits on a low TV stand under the wall-mounted and moderately-sized flat screen. Your school bag is haphazardly tossed on the floor by the computer desk in front of the window. There are a bunch of plastic cups sitting on top of messy stacks of paper, probably not the best idea.

 

You’re only a little bit self-conscious.

 

As the beers and candy are placed on the cheap IKEA coffee table, black tendrils slither towards the chocolate. You watch calloused hands open both bottles with ease, and Eddie hands you a beer as you sit on the lounge chair perpendicular to the couch he is sitting on.

 

“So…” you begin, taking a small sip.

 

“...So,” he looks at you expectantly, the mouth of the beer bottle barely grazing his lips.

 

Your eyes shift, “Weed or story first?”

 

He continues to look at you, expression unchanging. You fidget under his gaze, take a deep breath, and set the beer back on the table as you leap up and trot to the cabinet next to your stereo, pulling out a small wooden box. You look at the stereo for a few seconds, and turn it on.

 

Eddie hears a familiar series of analog clicks, and soon the sounds of your old high school punk mixtape fill the room. You lower the volume and awkwardly shuffle back.

 

 **_Wow, very impressive_** **.** **_They’ll definitely take you seriously with that confidence_** **.**

_Shut. Up._

 

 **“Spite,”** says Venom as he makes his presence known, **“how much of our time do you and your human plan on wasting?”**

 

Spite comes out so fast and your face lurches forward as you’re pulling out a pre-wrapped blunt and a lighter from the box in your lap, **“** ** _We are very sorry, sir. They are a slow one._** **”**

 

“Hey, man, that’s not cool,” you pout, “I didn’t actually plan to have the _both_ of you in my shitty apartment at the god knows what hour. I have anxiety. Let me smoke the devil’s lettuce and I’ll tell you everything you want.”

 

Eddie rubs the back of his neck, “Sorry. He’s a demanding one. We don’t exactly have the best history when it comes to coming into contact with another symbiote, let alone one that _found us_ , and called us out.”

Eddie’s tone when he said ‘found us’ sends a shiver down your spine, and you know it’s not Spite. He watches you light up and take a large inhale, and then watches as you blow the smoke in the direction opposite to him.

You offer the blunt, and he holds his hand up, _maybe later_. You nod your head and take another puff before setting it on an ashtray.

 

“You ever been to Las Vegas?” you ask.

 

He quirks an eyebrow and leans back, “...Maybe.”

 

You stare at him with an all too knowing look (ignoring how he’s basically manspreading all over your couch and his lap looks way too inviting), and continue your story, “Well, I was out there about a month and a half ago for a family occasion and it just so happened to be during a meteor shower.”

 

“Me ‘n my cousins took my nieces and nephews out to watch them in the desert, very safe, obviously. And when we were out there, I was uhh… I took a quick smoke break and wandered off for a bit.”

 

Your scratch the side of your nose sheepishly, avoiding eye contact.

 

_Great. Eddie Brock probably thinks I’m some dumbass pothead._

**_But cretin, you are a dumbass pothead._ **

_Who? Is teaching you these words? And this attitude??_

 

“I was low key trying to find those scorpions that glow in the dark, so I didn’t really use my phone as a light. And then I tripped on something.”

 

 **_“That something was me,”_ ** Spite says almost too proudly.

 

“Yeah. That was Spite. Been with ever since ( _like an STD_ ). Also, turns out scorpions only ‘glow’ under UV light.”

 

“That’s it??” Eddie looks at you incredulously.

 

You shrug, bringing the blunt back up to your lips as you relight it.

 

“Yep. I mean. We got back home and I felt like I was going to fucking die or something,” you say while tapping the ashes off, “thought I got food poisoning. Sat on the toilet for three hours and cried.”

 

Eddie closes his eyes and his mouth forms a hard line as he rubs the bridge of his nose, drawing his hand down to his chin to rub at his stubble.

 

“And what happened when Spite first appeared?”

 

“Oh! Yeah that was some shit _innit_. I thought I was losing my goddamn mind and thought I finally smoked way too much. Turns out, just some alien life form completely taking over my body,” you answer with a little too much enthusiasm.

 

“You… you didn’t think to call anyone?” he leans in, eyebrows furrowed in disbelief.

 

“No way dude. I want nothing to do with any sort of authority, federal or other!” you reply.

 

Eddie finishes his beer in one go, and you silently applaud as he sets the bottle on the table. He looks at your hand, then at you, then back at your hand. You pass him the blunt and lighter and flash him a smile.

 

 ** _"My apologies once again sir. Like I said, they are rather dim-witted,”_ ** Spite says as he slithers out. Spite’s face is rounder than Venom’s when it’s a floating disembodied head. Eddie thinks it’s almost cute.

 

And then Spite’s tongue flops out and drool drips onto the couch.

 _Almost_.

 

You fidget in your seat, legs up and crossed under you, unsure of what to make of the situation. Your encounter with Spite was rather casual. You’d seen enough weird shit happen to not think too hard on it.

 

“What,” Eddie begins, and you look up to him, “what about feeding?”

 

You tilt your head.

 

“How does Spite feed? It’s hard to keep Venom fed without crossing too many lines.”

 

“Oh!”

 

You open your mouth to speak, only pausing to remember just _who_ you’re talking to. Even if Eddie was gonna report you to some sort of authority, and you had a minute to think of an escape plan, there was still Venom. Were you willing to spill just how you kept the symbiote satiated without being caught and convicted for crimes against humanity? Against the great state of California?

 

“Uh, don’t get mad, okay?” you lean back, holding your hands up.

 

Eddie’s eyes narrow.

 

“It’s! Nothing like, hella _bad_ bad, okay? I’m not eating like regular ass people!”

 

His expression hadn’t changed.

 

You duck your head and look away, “ _IgoouttoDavisandeattheircows_.”

 

“What.”

 

“I! Drive my ass an hour or so out to Davis, sneak into a dairy farm, and eat a whole ass cow.”

 

Eddie’s rubbing his face again and shaking his head.

 

 **_“They are not the most delicious thing to eat, but the brat is vehemently opposed to more convenient methods,”_** Spite adds.

 

 **“You’re missing out, Spite. Humans have quite a nice squishiness to them,”** Venom smiles.

 

Now you’re groaning. You chug the rest of your now-warm beer and hop off your seat. The tape in your stereo has stopped, and you shuffle through the CDs on your shelf.

 

“I guess I’m glad I don’t have to turn you in, or nothin',” Eddie says from behind. In two strides he’s right behind you, and you suddenly wished you were wearing nicer underwear.

 

It doesn’t take much for him to peer over your shoulder as you browse for music to fill the awkward silence. Even without the shoes you forced him to take off, he still had some height on you. A muscular arm comes from behind and you move over as he pulls a CD off the shelf. You definitely think about it.

 

“Megadeth? Didn’t peg you for the type,” he ponders, flipping the jewel case over.

 

“I’m definitely more into punk, but I dabble in some metal. This is the perfect place to be, too. Hella venues and festivals out here,” you hum. You found a burned CD of some of your classic rock favorites, and you pop it in.

 

The produced sound of rain and thunder fills the space, and you smile to yourself. Nothing like trying to impress a cute white dude with some good ol’ Ozzy and the Boys. Black Sabbath isn’t your necessarily favorite, but it gets you going.

 

And maybe it’s the weed, maybe it’s the beer (it’s not the beer, you only had one), maybe it’s how tired you are, or maybe it’s the fact that the air’s been cleared and you’re no longer piss yourself nervous about being in the room with the man, but some type of boldness takes hold of you and you spin on your heel, catching Eddie slightly off-guard as your hand takes hold of his hoodie.

 

It’s soft and worn, you note as you scan the faded print of 'The City' logo.

 

“ _So_ ,” you hum, “you do it with Venom yet?”

 

You hear the clatter of the CD fall to the floor, and you see that there’s now a small crack in the jewel case. It’s fine. The CD was a garage sale find. Your hands release Eddie’s hoodie and you bend to pick up the CD. The disc inside is unscratched and you place it back into the shelf. Your head tilts up and he’s definitely talking to Venom about something. The tips of his ears are the slightest shade of red and you giggle to yourself as you make your way to the couch. There’s a little bit left of the blunt to smoke, so you decide to finish it off.

 

You pull your legs up and make yourself comfortable, ignoring the fact that Eddie’s now turned to face you. He’s looking kind of sweaty, and you let out an exhale that was a little too sensual.

 

**_Temptress._ **

_Yep._

 

“C’mon. How long have you and Venom been bonded?” you ask.

 

He straightens up and looks at you directly, “Just under a year.”

 

“‘Just under a year’ yet you haven’t fucked?” you quirk. Spite’s tendrils come from the inside of your sleeve to grab a fun-sized Milky Way and it unwraps and pops the candy into your mouth before dropping the wrapper onto the table.

 

“You ever even _think about it_?”

 

He’s on the other chair now, still in deep conversation with Venom.

 

**Eddie. Eddie. Answer the question. Tell them how much of a pussy you are.**

_What? Don’t put words in my mouth._

**I could be putting something else in your mouth.**

_We are not getting into this. Not again. Let alone with a stranger. Whose name I.. oh._

 

Eddie snaps out of his conversation with Venom, and sees you laying out on the couch, phone in hand.

 

“I never actually got your name, and _yet_ you knew mine.”

 

“Oh shit huh,” you say, looking up from your phone. You put it on the coffee table and sit up right, introducing yourself.

 

[He scratches the back of his neck, _uh, pronouns? Heard Spite sayin’ somethin’._

You smile at this, _they/them_.]

 

He nods his head initially in understanding, and then it keeps bobbing. Eventually it’s in sync with the drum beat of Black Sabbath in the background.

 

“You still haven’t answered my question, _Eddie Brock_ ,” you smile. It’s a little devious, and he wonders if you’re still the same awkward wreck that drove him all the way to Berkeley at 1AM to smoke pot and tell an egregious story of how you came into contact and bonded with an alien species.  _Huh_. Weed is one hell of a drug.

 

 **“Answer the question,** **_Eddie_** **,”** says Venom, grinning as he re-appears off of Eddie’s shoulder.

 

He’s sweaty, and rubbing his hands together. It’s kind of hot. You’re at the right level of high where your nerves are gone, and you can look him in the eye without wanting to run in the opposite direction. This is your only chance to make a move on the guy, and you're sure as hell not going to let it go to waste. Not after how much of a disaster this night has been so far. Once he's out those doors, there's no chance he'd ever come back given how fucking awkward this night as been so far.

 

“I haven’t. Nor have I have given it the thought, if you’re curious about that, too,” he huffs. He's found a very interesting speck on the carpet to focus on. 

 

You watch a bead of sweat roll down his neck.

 

“Hmm. _Fair_ ,” you shrug, leaning into the cushions of the couch.

 

**_Smooth._**

_I know._

 

He stares at you, wondering how you could be so casual about such a thing. The intrusive thoughts in the back of his mind of asking if you’d done the same are sniffed out by an intrusive alien, and before he can tell Venom to stop, the symbiote has turned to you, **“Have you?”**

 

“Oh god _I’m so sorry_ ,” Eddie fumbles, “he doesn’t know the meaning of tact a--”

 

“Of course I have,” you answer without skipping a beat. You’re sinking further into the cushions, munching on a another Milky Way.

 

“-nd...Wait. **What** **?** ”

 

“Of course I have,” you repeat yourself, “I mean, after the shock wore off and I got used to Spite’s presence, it was one of those ‘might as well’ type decisions.”

 

He’s sweating again, and you can smell the chemical shift in his body.

 

**_Hurry, before your prey escapes you_.**

_Mind helping me out?_

**_Of course._**

**_You may be a hedonistic bitch, but you’re my hedonistic bitch_.**

_Again. Where are you learning this language?_

 

There’s no bite to Spite’s weird affection, and you untangle your legs from beneath you. You scoot down the couch until your knee is knocking with Eddie’s. His hands are on his knees, balled into white-knuckled fists. Your hand is on your knee, fingers stretched out and barely touching the denim of his pants.

 

“You wanna see how?” you ask slyly, and some of Spite’s tendrils slowly creep their way out until they’re splitting like fine hairs across his hand. The tendrils are thin and barely graze the top of his hand. The man across you shivers ever so slightly, but you catch it.

 

**Eddie.**

_Don’t._

**They want you, Eddie.**

_Obviously_.

**Think on it, Eddie. When was the last time you had sex with anyone or anything that wasn’t your hand?**

_Really._

**Come on, Eddie. You really think you’re in a place to be picky?**

 

Eddie lets out a breath, noting that Venom does have a point. And Venom knows that Eddie knows that he has a point. He opens his eyes to see you sitting patiently across from him.

 

He hadn’t been able to take a good look at you when you’d met at Twin Peaks, and he was more distracted by Spite and your obtuse storytelling skills to actually look at your face. Which was cute. Glazed over and slightly bloodshot eyes. Eyebags comparable to his own. Lips drawn into a small and pert smile. Slightly disheveled hair tucked into the hood of your jacket. You’d changed into running shorts when you first arrived at your apartment, and his eyes traced the span of your legs before disappearing under the fabric.

 

“My eyes are up here, _Mr. Brock_ ,” you smiled. You bat your lashes slowly and licked your upper lip in the most intentional way.

 

He un-clenches his fists and his shoulders relax as his gaze meets yours, “Show me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't do drugs, kids


	3. sweet emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _you stand in the front just a shakin' your ass_   
>  _i'll take you backstage, you can drink from my glass_   
>  _we're talking about something I can sure understand_   
>  _'cause a month on the road an' I'll be eating from your hand_
> 
> aka 
> 
> [you're definitely a bit of an exhibitionist]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS god I really don’t know how to write smut, let alone reader pov smut im sorry  
> also hehehe rating change.

Tracks:

  * Sweet Emotion - Aerosmith
  * Black Sabbath - Black Sabbath
  * Loser - Beck



Bonus Track(s):

  * Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) - Marilyn Manson



 

* * *

 

_He un-clenches his fists and his shoulders relax as his gaze meets yours, “Show me.”_

 

There’s a shift in the mood, and Eddie’s hand flips under yours, Venom’s tendrils coming out from under his sleeve, grazing the tips of your fingers. You smile to yourself and get up, stretching languidly. You can feel Eddie’s gaze on you as his eyes trail upwards.

 

“Stay here for a minute, and I’ll call you,” you smile.

 

You walk to the bedroom, and give him a small wink from the door before you leave it slightly ajar.

 

**Getting excited there, Eddie?**

 

The man can feel a twinge of irritation at Venom’s pestering, but he isn’t gonna lie by denying how your forwardness made his dick twitch in the slightest.

*

 Meanwhile, in your corner of the apartment, just behind the slightly closed door of your bedroom, Spite is helping you strip off your hoodie.

 

**_Aren’t you glad I told you to shower before we called them out?_ **

_I will neither confirm nor deny anything. Now help me get off._

 

You were definitely going to _show_ Eddie Brock just _how_ you and Spite did things in this side of the bay. You plop down onto your bed in your skivvies, propping your back against the headboard, lower back cushioned by one or two pillows. You think of the fuzzy man in the other room, wondering how he’d react to find you in such a position.

Spite’s tendrils slowly come out, caressing your thighs, sensation amplified by the weed. You close your eyes as your hand slips into your underwear. Of course you’re already wet. You’ve been aroused since the moment Eddie walked into your apartment. You think of his stocky figure, and of how huge he gets when Venom takes over. You wonder what his body is like under the bagginess of his sweater, and your mind wanders to how you could see the slight outline of his muscles when his arm blindsided you at your CD cabinet.

You wonder what his dick is like. You think about the fun you’ve had with Spite and wonder what _Venom_ is like.

You know he’s out there waiting for a signal but you’re a little too comfortable to want to get out of bed, so instead there’s a tendril that snakes its way to your bedroom door, flinging it open. It doesn’t slam against the wall, but there’s enough shit hanging on the back of it to hit your wall with a slight thud, which should be enough to get his attention.

That being done, you go back to getting worked yourself up.

*

Eddie’s polishing off another Milky Way when he sees the door open and hears a thud. There’s a change in the scent of the air, and the hair on the back of his neck rises. He lets out a low and guttural groan at the smell of your arousal, and before he knows it, he’s standing in your doorway watching Spite’s tendrils spread your legs further apart. He can see the dampness on your underwear and your fingers moving under the cloth.

His eyes slowly trail up and his breath is caught in his throat when he sees your mouth and your neck covered by the black goo shimmering purple under the warm light of your bedside lamp. He knows it’s all set up, but it feels like he stumbled upon an intimate moment that he wasn’t supposed to see.

One of Spite’s tendrils snake its way up his leg and beckons him closer, but all he does is sit at the foot of your bed, watching you masturbate.

 

**Eddie. Look. They’re so ready and inviting. Make a move already.**

 

He ponders to himself, and you can feel the bed dip as he moves closer. But before he can actually move closer to you, Spite’s head pops up, **_“Like what you see?”_ **

Eddie gulps and nods his head, as this scene shouldn’t be as hot as it is. He’s sweating, and his mouth is dry. He’s unsure if it’s from cottonmouth or nerves, but he’s definitely thirsty.

Spite releases hold over your mouth and you let out the most delicious pant he’s ever heard. The air feels suddenly warmer as your soft pants reach his ears, and he all but rips off his hoodie. There’s a brush of cool air over his chest as he realizes his shirt was stuck under it, and had also come off.

Your eyes open and you let out a soft moan of appreciation, drinking in the expanse of his chest. He’s not sure how much longer he could take, just watching you like this. But you take him by surprise instead (or rather, Spite does) as your body flips, and you’re suddenly on your face and knees, ass up in the air. Tendrils spread your thighs open, one pulling your panties to the side as you continue to work your clit, a finger sliding over your entrance covered in slick.

The moans are becoming breathier and your fingers are working yourself faster, and suddenly they’re joined by Spite, plunging a moderately sized tendril into your entrance with no preparation, and Eddie isn’t prepared for the whine that escapes your mouth. More and more tendrils have come out, keeping your legs spread and immobile.

Your hands are gripping the sheets now, and you have the gall, the bravado, the _audacity_ , to lift your head, and turn to face him and ask, **_“_ ** **_Enjoying the show?_ ** **_”_   **before you’re cumming, biting into the pillow underneath, soaking it in spit and moaning as Spite fucks you through your orgasm. The man on your bed is rock hard and his mouth is dry as he watches the scene before him. And then you squirt.

 

_They’re squirting. They’re fucking squirting. It landed on my hand._

 

He has half a mind to lick it.

 

 **“Thank you for the demonstration,”** Venom calls to you as you catch your breath, **“but we think we’d do much better with a… hands-on approach.”**

 

You’re a bit too lightheaded to fully comprehend just what Venom said, but you get the gist of it when you feel your body being turned over and covered by a hulking mass of symbiote. You can feel Venom peel off your underwear gingerly, so as to not completely disturb you from your post-orgasm haze.

You can feel Venom’s tongue on you as it trails from your earlobe and down your neck, and a gentle nip from Venom’s monstrous teeth. Keeping your eyes closed, you turn your head and smile coyly, “You can bite harder than that, you know?”

 

 **“Tempting, but Eddie thinks we should start off slower before getting to the really good part. We promise we’ll make it worth the wait,”** the symbiote replies. Your reply with an earnest gasp as you feel your arms and legs being strapped down by Spite.

 

**_Aren't you a spoiled little brat?_ **

_Mmm, says the one who's spoiled me and been very helpful for someone who’d feast on my organs given the chance._

 

There’s a shift in the weight above you, and the slick feeling of the symbiote is replaced by warm and prickly skin. Eddie plants a kiss on each of your pelvic bones, and you can’t help but giggle at the tingling sensation. You’re coming off of your high and your think about how you wish you had taken an edible instead. _There might be a cereal bar in my purse, though_ , you think as you recall your outing a few nights ago.

Your train of thought comes to a screeching halt as you feel the rough pad of Eddie’s thumb open you up. Your breath hitches as he licks your entrance with the flat of his tongue. He does it again, and you let out a breathy exhale. The muscles in your thighs clench as he dives in, tongue in your pussy and nose brushing against your still-sensitive clit. He wraps his arms around your thighs to plan himself, even though it’d be impossible for your legs to clamp around his head when they’re being held down by Spite.

You’re biting your lip a little too hard, and there’s a sudden stillness in the air when you draw blood. Eddie’s eyes are predatory as he looks up to see you lick the blood off your lower lip, and suddenly he’s on you.

You can taste yourself on his lips and you feel some of the slick that had gotten on his stubble stick to your chin. There's a faint hint of chocolate, and you wonder if that's what you taste like, too. He grinds into you, and you can feel just how hard his cock is through his jeans. Spite lets you go and suddenly you’re on top of him, Venom’s tendrils pulling his pants off while you straddle his stomach. Spite’s got tendrils on your torso, turning into a rope-like pattern between and around your breasts and stomach.

Eddie’s hands tug at them as you scoot your ass back, cheeks slotting against his dick and he groans, “Oh Jesus _fuck_.”

 

You smirk, “I’m not Jesus, but you may treat me as your savior.” And then your hand is behind you, coated in black as you jerk him off.

 

His hands are on your waist, holding you tight enough for it to hurt, but you don’t ease off. Another of Spite’s tendrils cup Eddie’s balls, and another gently prods at his entrance, but is suddenly blocked off.

 

“ _Ooh_ , I think Venom wants to be the first one to take you _there,_ sweetheart,” you giggle, but Eddie misses the joke.

 

He tries to sit up, but you keep him pinned down. Both your hands are on his chest and you’re still riding him, ass grinding against his dick, but you start to slow down.

You scoot back more, and he can feel your pussy slide on his dick, coating it in your juices and mixing with the precum that had started to gather at his tip.

His eyes roll back and you’re just playing with him now, riding him just to get yourself off. And he can feel your thighs tense as your finger is back on your clit and it’s all too much.

 

_Fucking tease._

 

One second you’re enjoying the ride and the next your on you’re back, arms pinned down and legs on Eddie’s shoulders, his dick resting atop your pussy. You lick at the wound on your lip, puffy and tender and still bleeding in the slightest, and you smile.

And then he asks for a condom and you fucking _giggle_.

 

He gives you a look, “Hey man. I dunno if aliens can protect people from STDs.”

 

You tilt your head and reply with a, “ _huh_ ,” and then point to the nightstand by your head.

 

You move to wrap your legs around his waist. He’s reaching over you to open the drawer and you take the opportunity to lick his nipple, and he gives you another pointed look. The first thing he pulls out is a small vibrator, but rather than putting it away he lays it on top the the nightstand, tucking away an idea for some part later in the night. There’s a little more rummaging and he pulls out a pair of handcuffs. He looks at you and you shrug with a smile, but not before licking his nipple again.

Finally he’s found a condom, and the fucker rips the foil open with his mouth. You lick your lips in anticipation as he rolls it on, dick in his other hand, and you can’t help but let out an impatient whine.

He’s wrapped and ready to go, but neither of you can move, and Spite and Venom, the intervening fucks, have both come out to play.

 

**_“We want to have fun, too.”_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the rope pattern thing is something akin to [kinbaku](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japanese_bondage) and nsfw link but [this](https://lackinprivacy.tumblr.com/post/174566463123/missax-please-help-me) this is the position i was trying to wright lmao. also obvi tbc bc i can't actually write full-length chapters.  
> also uh tags to be added for future chapters.


	4. closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _i want to fuck you like an animal_   
>  _i want to feel you from the inside_   
>  _i want to fuck you like an animal_   
>  _my whole existence is flawed_   
>  _you get me closer to god_
> 
> aka 
> 
> [it’s gonna be hard to get the bloodstains out of your sheets]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHHHHHHHHHHHHHTHE RESPONSES you’re all so nice
> 
> Important Note:
> 
> There is going to be an intensification in the acts of BDSM, but everything that happens in this fic is completely consensual between two consenting (fictional) adults. There will be some things that shouldn’t be tried due to it’s uhhh rough/violent/bloody nature, and it’s only because they’re both symbiote hosts that it can get this graphic. Don’t try any of this at home unless you are in a consenting relationship with open communication between the doms/subs. 
> 
> Communication is the most important thing when it comes to BDSM and rough sex. There will be some language that may come off as abusive and degrading, but again, it is consensual within the context of this fic. 
> 
> DO NOT ever take any sort of violence (verbal, physical, sexual, or otherwise) when not in a consenting and controlled situation environment. Make sure you have open lines of communication and a safeword, and that your partner(s) follow through on the safeword during sex, especially rough/BDSM sex.
> 
> Warnings/Tags: Bloodplay, graphic language, rough and violent sex, overstimulation, edging, knife(ish) play, cutting, physical harm, choking, suffocation, bondage, minor dom/sub roles, hair pulling, bruising, continued general dumbassery

Tracks:

  * Closer - Nine Inch Nails
  * Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) - Marilyn Manson
  * Sweet Emotion - Aerosmith
  * Black Sabbath - Black Sabbath
  * Loser - Beck



Bonus Tracks

  * Freak on a Leash - Korn
  * Dirty Little Thing - Velvet Revolver



 

* * *

 

 

Both yours and Eddie’s bodies have gone rigid as Spite and Venom come out. Both symbiotes have menacing grins on their mouths as they take near-humanoid form. Venom has Eddie’s arms bound behind his back, long tongue dripping as it snakes its way around Eddie’s neck.

Spite has you in his ‘lap’, and there’s drool slowly dripping onto your cheek as he holds your arms down on the bed.

 

“We were just getting to the good part, what the fuck!” you exclaim. Your pussy is dying for attention, but you can barely move your fingers in protest.

 

 **“We let you have fun,”** says Venom, **“but we can tell you’re both holding back…”**

 

 ** _“Let us help you,”_** Spite adds, tongue caressing your neck, **_“we know what kind of thoughts are lingering in those filthy minds of yours.”_**

 

Your face starts to burn, and you look to Eddie for some kind of help. But he’s no use with how Venom’s tongue is wrapped around the man’s neck, pressing down on the carotid artery. His eyes are rolled back and he’s letting out the faintest of breaths. You gulp and think about it a lot.

 

_This boy is a bottom._

_**But so are you, my dear brat.** _

_Fuck you. I'm vers._

**_In your dreams._ **

 

There’s a familiar sensation of ooze around your neck, and it’s tighter than it had ever been before. But before you can let yourself go any further, you yell out, “Chocolate!!”

Venom removes his grip from Eddie’s neck, and all eyes snap to you.

 

Eddie lets out a strangled gasp, “Chocolate?”

 

“Chocolate. Safeword is ‘chocolate’ okay,” you explain, “also. Red, yellow, green.”

 

You see Eddie explaining it to Venom as they exchange a look, and Venom nods. There’s a sense of agreement in the air, and your shoulders relax as you let out a breath. The moment however, is gone too quickly as both symbiotes have their grips back on the two of you, tightening to the point where you think you might actually pass out.

You’re given some relief when the ooze relaxes in the slightest, but it’s accompanied by something slamming into you, and you choke out a strangled cry that’s muffled by Spite’s tongue down your throat.

From your position, it’s hard to see what Venom’s actually doing to Eddie, but you can feel Eddie’s hips moving, and you spot black coating his dick. Your hips are raised as your legs are still wrapped around his waist, and you feel somewhere with your legs that Venom is rocking into Eddie’s ass. You can hear his muffled cries and feel sweat drip down his back. You wonder if Venom lubed Eddie up and just how much alien dick he was riding.

But you’re brought out of wondering what Venom is doing to Eddie when Spite pulls his tongue out of your mouth, and clamps down on your shoulder. Hard.

_Bitch._

**_You deserve that, brat._ **

The fresh stench of blood in the room is suffocating, and it catches Venom’s attention.

 

 **“You’ve got a special one don’t you, Spite?”** Venom grins. Eddie’s back to kneeling on the bed, your legs still around his waist, but he’s keeled over, eyes focused on the fresh wound on your shoulder.

 

You can only whimper as Spite licks at it, choosing to have it heal slowly rather than rapidly. It’s not the first time this has happened, and Spite would never let you actually die from blood loss, but you feel much more vulnerable with Eddie and Venom staring at you like you’re wounded prey.

Spite wipes away at the tears that have started to form, and releases hold of your neck and mouth so you can catch a quick breath. Your tongue lolls out of your mouth, and spit is dribbling out, but before you can find the words to speak or even think, Venom’s shoved his thumb into your mouth and has a hold on your chin. You suck on it and look at the symbiote with half-lidded eyes. He removes his hand with a pleased chuckle.

 

 **_“They’re very special, sir,”_ ** Spite answers. He’s got tendrils binding your arms down and wrapping your body in an intricate system of knots.

 

Eddie’s now got his hand on your hips, grounding both you and him as your symbiotes take pleasure in seeing both your debauched states. Your face is flushed, your hair is soaked in sweat, and you’re literally bleeding onto the sheets below him but all he can think about is how stupidly hot this is.

 

**Told you.**

 

Venom no longer has Eddie held down, but there’s a slight bit of discomfort when he realizes Venom is still in him. He can feel the symbiote moving inside him even if the exposed body isn’t. He doesn’t know how Venom managed to stretch him out so expertly when they’d literally never done this before, but the thought is passing when something somewhere inside hits the perfect sweet spot and suddenly he’s hunching over, cumming into the sleeve of ooze still wrapped around his dick.

 

**Trust us, Eddie.**

 

He doesn’t think about the biology of it or where his cum went when the ooze disappears because he can see that you’re still being fucked by Spite. He wonders how many times you’ve already cum.

He wonders if he’ll get to see you squirt again.

 

**We'll make them.**

 

Your legs are starting to cramp from your position on the bed, and you try to unwrap your legs from Eddie’s waist, but he’s got a strong hold on your hips and you can’t exactly move them out of the way.

The way he’s staring at you is intense, but you’d really rather not suffer a muscle cramp in the middle of the hottest sex you’ve ever had.

 

“ _Hey Eddie, yellow,_ ” you manage to croak out.

 

Immediately his gaze softens and his hands are up. They gently caress the outside of your thighs as you scoot a little bit back (with the help of Spite, of course).

 

“Sorry, sorry,” he mutters, “you okay?”

 

He’s truthfully not used to this, and with the way you’ve handled yourself in the bedroom so far, he wonders just _what_ you and Spite have done before.

 

“Yeah, it’s no prob,” you smile, “just don’t wanna cramp up so early in the night.”

 

To show him you’re actually okay, you give him a playful wink. You’re now upright in Spite’s lap, the symbiote’s tongue licking at your wound gingerly as it’s started to actually heal. He's pulled out of you and you take it as a chance to relax. Soft tendrils gently flit up and down your sides, as if to make sure you knew he was still playing with you. Eddie moves from his position of sitting on his heels and lays his head on your stomach, arms on both sides of you, licking at some of the blood that had made its way down your body. You let out a pleased sigh as his scruff tickles your stomach.

The soft moment is interrupted by a deep rumble of laughter, and you quirk an eyebrow at Venom.

 

 **“Look how much fun we could have, Eddie,”** Venom grins, **“look how well you take it, and how much better you could feel.”**

 

You watch as Venom peels Eddie off of you and forces him into a sitting position. He’s cross legged on your bed and you take it as an opportunity to eye the man’s body. Your gaze follows the thick muscles of his thighs and center in on his dick, slightly red and half-hard. You follow the happy trail of hair up his stomach and chest, nipples pink and stiff. You notice the tattoos decorating his arms and the involuntary flex of his biceps as he struggles under Venom’s control. You see the muscles in his neck move as he gulps, and you instinctively lick your lips. You finally make eye contact with the man, who’s gone rigid as Venom has full hold on Eddie’s body.

 

The symbiote smirks at you, **“See something you like?”**

 

Your giggle at the joke, and nod, “Oh yes. We like. We like a lot, don’t we, Spite?”

 

Your companion frees you of your bindings, long limbs mimicking yours as you stretch out and lean forward.

 

“Eddie,” you hum, “you look like you really liked it when blood was pouring out of me while Spite fucked me into the next realm.”

 

The man lets out a stifled groan, Venom’s got two fingers in Eddie’s mouth, and you can see spit starting to dribble down his chin.

Spite’s ooze has melded to your skin, and you grip Eddie’s thighs tight, pointed claws pressing into his skin. Your eyes meet Venom’s, as if to ask for the go-ahead. The symbiote relays a mental message, and he nods and smiles.

Your grip tightens, and you can feel the exact moment when you break skin. The smell of blood and the warmth of it on your hands is intense, and you feel yourself catching your breath as your eyes flutter. The smell is fucking _euphoric_. Spite is plastered to your back and the symbiote has tendrils holding your breasts, circling and tugging at your nipples in tandem with your thumbs as they rub Eddie’s thighs.

You bite your lip as you push Eddie down onto the bed. You have your hands on his waist now, gently raking claws against his abdomen. The black ooze at the tips of your index fingers sharpen to a point, and you slice into him. Not too deep to cause serious pain, but enough to break skin and draw blood. 

The scent is overwhelming and you bend to lap at it, your hair tickling his now fully-erect cock. You pass over it, hair brushing against it as you lap at both cuts. You hear him grunt and feel his body twitch beneath you.

You’re sitting upright, clawed hand brushing away the hair from your face as you lick the blood at the corner of your lips.

 

“You taste so _good_ , Eddie,” you smile, “you want me to taste you somewhere else?”

 

His eyes rolls back and he grunts as your hand barely grazes his dick.

 

“ _Please_ ,” he manages to choke out. He’d do anything to bend you over and fuck you raw until you’re crying with the way you’d been looking at him. Or maybe he’d shove his cock down your throat, so you’d stop being so fucking coy and such a goddamn tease every time you opened your mouth.

But he’s a wreck and weak and succumbed to his own pleasure, and Venom is taking full advantage of the situation.

 

**Trust us, Eddie. We’ll make you feel real good.**

 

He lets out a strangled groan as Venom’s mouth is on his, and he’s choking on the symbiote’s tongue. He nearly convulses when you plant a chaste kiss to the underside of his cock, and Venom has to strap him down with tendrils when you swipe your tongue from the underside of his balls to the tip of his head in one quick motion.

A devious thought takes hold in your mind, and Spite’s tongue is coming out of your mouth, hot and wet and warm and wrapping around Eddie’s throbbing dick.

Your hands are at his thighs, Spite’s strength along with Venom’s holding him down as your/Spite’s tongue laps at him in long and languid motions.

Clawed hands cut into his skin when you feel his muscles tense up. You can feel him twitching, and he’s giving you the telltale signs that he’s about to cum. His hands are gripping the sheets beneath him tightly, and even Venom, who can feel everything that Eddie feels, can barely keep hold.

And then you sit up and your (human) tongue is back in your mouth.

 

**_You’re being mean_.**

_You thought of it first._

**_...Fair._ **

 

The stench of sex and sweat and blood hangs in the air as you get up off the fucking bed, and turn to Venom, ignoring the pained look on Eddie’s face, “Want any water?”

 

 **“Dirty, dirty, dirty thing. You’re a rude one, aren’t you?”** Venom asks. You’re unsure of his tone, and while it seems like a genuine question, you can tell he’s somewhat irked that his host wasn’t given the opportunity to spill into your mouth.

He still has Eddie pinned down, so he can’t be _that_ mad, you muse.

 

“I have _no idea_ what you mean,” you smile. It’s conniving and fox like, just like Spite. Your body turns to exit the room to actually get a couple bottles of water, but not before winking at the two.

 

The cool air in your living room is actually a blessing, and Spite is wrapped around your shoulders, lapping gingerly at your neck as you dig through the bottom of your cupboard for water bottles. You spy a couple of bottles of Gatorade and decide grab them instead, but just as you’re reaching for the other bottle towards the back, you’re yanked up by the hair. You’re at least a foot off the ground, and Spite has retreated.

 

_Pussy._

**_You’re the one that’s in for it._ **

 

A hot breath is on your neck, and you shiver, **“Do you think you could just leave us hanging like that? We’re going to discipline that dirty fucking mouth of yours. Make sure you never say something rude again.”**

 

Your breath is caught in your throat as you try to think of a witty comeback. You manage to let out a cocky huff, but your mouth is covered by a large hand as the other pulls at your hair again. You let out a muffled moan as you’re brought to the couch. You’d like to make a comment about how Eddie left a mess of candy wrappers, but the massive figure handling you like a rag-doll drops onto the couch and has you bent over his knees in one swift move.

 

There’s a brief pause, and Venom’s face peels back, revealing a very sweaty and flushed Eddie, “Color?”

 

The hand over your mouth is removed and the other brushes your hair out of your face. You let out a strangled whine, “Green _green god fuck_ ** _green_**.”

 

You’re replied with a satisfied and deep hum and absolutely no warning as Venom’s hand is all but a whip that smacks your ass. You feel it all throughout your body and let out a pleasured cry. Venom’s hand cards through your hair and pulls as the other caresses your throbbing cheeks.

 

You can’t move your head to face him, but you can hear both Eddie’s and Venom’s voice, “ **Count for us** **.** ”

 

You barely register the command, but you understood enough to whimper, “ _One._ ”

 

Venom lets out a throaty chuckle and mutters something you can’t quite hear, but it’s followed by another smack to your ass.

 

Your eyes are focused on a lone Milky Way on the floor, grounding you as you choke out, “ _T-two_.”

 

 **“You’re doing so well for us, so well,”** Venom says, **“we think ten will be a sound punishment.”** It’s not a question, but a command, and you nod your head to the best of your ability.

 

**_You deserve this, you know? For being such a spoiled brat._ **

**_You’re a brat… a rotten, rotten brat._ **

**_But you’re doing so well, aren’t you brat?_ **

**_You’re doing so well for us… for Venom… for Eddie, what a good brat._**

 

You don’t have the energy to protest, focused only on keeping count of of the number of spanks your ass has received. You’ve never been spanked like this before. Even with Spite. Venom’s got so much more muscle mass and strength, and you think about the man beneath the symbiote. You wonder how much of this raw power is Eddie’s and how much is Venom’s.

A slick digit is at your entrance as you count ‘five’, and it slips into you so easily. You can’t even say you’re betrayed by your own body with how much you’re actually enjoying this.

 

**“Dirty, dirty, dirty little slut all wet for us…”**

 

You let out a needy whine as you feel Venom’s clawed hands trace light circles on your ass.

 

**“Needing to be punished like this for that dirty mouth...”**

 

The hand at your ass stills, and then lands another hit. The sound of the slap echoes throughout your head, and you’re convulsing on Venom’s knees.

Your head is ringing, and when it’s quiet for too long, there’s a sharp tug at your hair.

 

“ _S-Six!_ ”

 

The seventh through ninth spanks are done in rapid succession as you’re barely able to finish saying the number before the next hit.

The body beneath you shrinks, and you feel the fuzz from the hair on Eddie’s legs on your face. It’s warm and welcoming and you can’t help but rub your face against it. Eddie’s hand is large and cards through your hair before one final tug in tandem with the final spank.

 

“ _T-ten_ ,” you sob. You're panting and shaking but it just felt  _so fucking good_.

 

Venom’s hits were hard and punishing and ruthless, but Eddie’s rough and calloused hand was cupped perfectly, and you felt the pleasure of it travel up your spine. Two thick (human) fingers slide into you easily and you feel his knuckles brush against your clit. It’s barely a minute before you’re cumming hard on his hand. Eddie rubs soothing circles onto your back as he finger fucks you through your orgasm, and he lets out the most delightful and seemingly satisfied sound when your body tightens up and you squirt onto his hand. He's gentle as he removes his fingers, and lets out another satisfied hum as he sucks your essence off his fingers. 

 

**So good, so good.**

_They taste so good._

**They were so good, Eddie.**

**We did so well, Eddie.**

 

You’re given a moment to breathe before Eddie’s picking you up and carrying you to your room. He sets you down gently, and kisses your cheek as he brushes your hair out of your face. He’s gone for the briefest of moments and returns with both bottles of Gatorade.

You accept the drink graciously and chug half the bottle in one go. He finishes his off. You place your bottle on the floor, and he puts his empty one next to yours as he sits on the bed. There’s a few seconds of silence before you nudge him with your toe, “What a champ.”

 

He lets out the warmest laugh you’ve ever heard.

 

“Really? I dunno. You’re kind of wild,” he smiles as he crawls to sit next to you.

 

You flash a toothy grin, “I mean. It helps to have rapid healing and some assistance.”

 

Some of Spite’s tendrils wrap around your shoulder and hands. It’s almost intimate.

 

“I gotta say,” Eddie says as he watches you, “never woulda thought sex could be like that.”

 

“Then _you’ve_ never been on the internet.”

 

You give him an expectant look, before the both of you burst out laughing. Your body is in recovery from your justified punishment, and while you can still feel the sting from Venom’s hand, you’re definitely not incapacitated. You glance over at the bedside clock, and it reads ‘04:18’. You take this opportunity to reach under your nightstand and pull out a cute pink bong and pink lighter. It’s still packed from last night, being reserved for specifically for ‘04:20’ in the morning.

 

Eddie gives you a look and you shrug, “Blaze it.”

 

You take a long hit and after holding it in and blowing the smoke straight up into the air, you offer the bong to the man in your bed. He declines, and you set it back in its place. You notice how he’s watching you, and you watch him right back.

Most of your wounds are almost fully healed, not that they were severe to begin with. Your eyes trail down to where you held him, and notice that he’d actually gone soft.

 

“Did Venom take care of you for me?”

 

He looks down and chuckles, “Yeah uh… when you were on our lap.”

 

“Man,” you quirk, “all that fucking tonight but I don’t think you’ve actually put your dick in me.”

 

He lets out a chuckle and pulls you into his lap.

 

“I think we can fix that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHBYE


	5. rock and roll ain't noise pollution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _i took a look inside your bedroom door_   
>  _you looked so good lying on your bed_   
>  _well, I asked you if you wanted any rhythm and love_   
>  _you said you want to rock 'n' roll instead_
> 
> aka 
> 
> [you're still kind of a dumbass, but you're a dumbass who got laid]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in fact, alive. Engine back and running after pumping out 4 chapters in a week. This isn't gonna be super vanilla, but it's definitely not as uhhh… raunchy. and uhh Im like actually a dumbass pothead so more weed! yay!
> 
> It's!! the last chapter!! Kinda short because my brain fizzled out after uhhhhh a weekend in vegas lmao and after getting out most of the freaky stuff. it's a lot of continued dumbassery and the closest i'll ever get to writing fluff LOL
> 
> and uh!! i have some questions re: feedback in the end notes

 Tracks:

  * Rock And Roll Ain’t Noise Pollution - AC/DC
  * Freak on a Leash - Korn
  * Dirty Little Thing - Velvet Revolver
  * Closer - Nine Inch Nails
  * Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) - Marilyn Manson
  * Sweet Emotion - Aerosmith
  * Black Sabbath - Black Sabbath
  * Loser - Beck



Bonus Tracks:

  * Purple Haze - The Jimi Hendrix Experience
  * With a Little Help from My Friends - Joe Cocker
  * Smoke on the Water - Deep Purple
  * Bowl for Two - The Expendables



 

* * *

 

You decided to hotbox your room (with Eddie's consent) because even though you'd just been thoroughly fucked by two symbiotes and the man had seen you at your most depraved, nerves started to settle in again.

 

“Smells sweet n’ floral, and not like the park at 2am,” Eddie mumbles into your neck, “whaddya pack?”

 

You let out a soft and satisfied sigh as he nips your shoulder, “ _Purple Haze_ , a la Hendrix.”

 

You're replied with a muffled hum of approval. The strain name is almost poetic, given the situation. The room is filled with the soft haze of smoke, and the classic rock station on your bedside radio is befitting. All-too familiar guitar riffs fill the air not occupied by smoke, and a part of your body feels in tune with the beat. The music is at a sound level to where it provides a perfect and comfortable atmosphere, but your soft gasps are more than audible as you sit comfortably in Eddie’s lap.

 

Eddie's scruff tickles as he moves his lips to the tender flesh behind your ear. Your breath hitches as he sucks on the spot, and you try to wrap your arms around his neck to ground yourself, but he pins them down to your sides with a strong grip. You grind into him, your pussy barely grazing his swollen dick.

 

He lets out a grunt, and mumbles into your ear, “Careful there. You’re treading dangerous waters with how _needy_ you’re being...”

 

You bite your lip when you feel him nibble on your earlobe, “... _Brat.”_

 

Spite’s pet name for you sounds so much hotter coming from him. You can feel his muscles flex ever so slightly when you try to move your arms, but it only makes you want him more. Your body is at a point of heightened sensitivity, and everything feels amazing. Eddie plants a firm bite onto your collarbone as he removes his grip and wraps your legs around him. You let out a low moan as you feel his tongue on the bitten flesh.

Your eyes are half-lidded and pleading as he inserts the tip of his already swollen cock. You giggle at the blue sheen over it, having only an assortment of colored condoms given out during this year’s SF Pride left in your nightstand. He notices your giggle and opts to ignore it, more focused on fucking the brattiness out of you..

The head of his dick slides in easily, and your eyes nearly roll to the back of your head as you accommodate his length. His dick isn’t an exaggerated porn-star length, but it’s thick and girthy and still bigger than any of your previous partners (including Spite, who hadn’t ever made himself _this_ thick when you fucked).

 

_Feels so good._

**_Don’t tell me you’re gonna get addicted to his dick, now, cretin._ **

**_Remember who you belong to._ **

_Aww, is someone jealous?_

_Don’t worry, we’ll always have San Mateo._

**_Insolent brat._ **

 

You’re sweating as you’ve bottomed out, and Eddie’s voice is so soothing as he tells you how good you’re doing, how good you feel on his cock, how delicious you smell.

He’s whispering into your ear how much he’s going to fuck you, how well you’re gonna take his cock, how he’s going to make sure you’re going to behave for him. It’s simultaneously challenging to your convictions of being a brat and the hottest thing you’ve ever heard a man say.

 

“ _Whatever you say, Mr. Brock_ ,” you say, biting your lip.

 

You give him a coy smile and a languid kiss before he’s suddenly got a vice-like grip on your waist. You look to him, confused, but he just gives you a sweet smile, and there’s a dangerous glint in his eyes before he lifts you by the hips and slams you back down on his dick.

You’re not completely used to his girth but the stretch feels so fucking amazing you can’t help but cry out in pleasure. You can’t tell if it’s his or Venom’s strength that’s lifting you like you weigh nothing, but it absolutely doesn’t fucking matter with the pace and force he’s got.

 

“That’s it, _sweetheart_ , take it all in, _just like that_.”

 

Your arms are wrapped tightly around his neck as he slots his face right onto the junction of where your neck meets your collarbone, and he latches onto it with a fierce bite. It’s not hard enough to break skin, but the threat is definitely there. You’re scared and aroused at the same time.

 

“ _Oh fuck, Eddie, fuck fuck f--_ ,” you cry out.

 

You’re too busy focusing on trying not to completely lose yourself to notice one of Venom’ tendrils sneak back to your nightstand, picking up the small vibrator. You feel something cold on your stomach but Eddie’s grip on you is tight. The familiar buzz of the vibrator on your clit sends you over the edge, and you’re shaking in Eddie’s arms as he continues to fuck you.

It’s too much, and while overstimulation has always been your gig, it’s a completely different experience when you’re not the one ultimately in control. Your body is twitching, and you can feel Eddie’s grip tighten when your strength (a la Spite) comes through in the slightest.

There’s a pause in the momentum of Eddie’s thrusts, and suddenly your body is flipped, face first into your pillow, body in the same position it was hours ago when you had Eddie first come into the room.

The hard thrusts of Eddie’s hips and the varied moments when there would be a vibrator directly on your clit sent you into another orgasm, and you felt your hips go weak. But Eddie, the ever chivalrous knight in symbiote armor, held your hips up as he continued to fuck you.

There’s a sharp slap across your ass and you can feel it throb. You’re nearly choking on your own drool when one of Eddie’s hands makes its way into your hair. He pulls your upper body up by your hair and continues to thrust into you. There’s a sharp tug of your hair and your back arches as his pace breaks, and his whole body shudders as he cums. You’re both still for a moment, catching your breath, but it’s not for long as he drops your body back to the bed. You can only look up at him as he carefully pulls the condom off and ties it, tossing it into the trashcan by your door with expertise.

You’d comment on how impressed you are by that if you had the energy, but you’re only able to muster a ‘thumbs-up’ gesture. He rolls his eyes as he crawls over you, shoving his dick right in your face. You quickly get the idea and get to working on cleaning any residual cum on his softening cock. He pulls away before you get too into it, because as much as he’d love to fuck your face, it’s five am and he’s pretty sure he has some kind of work to get to later in the day.

 

As one last act of chivalry, he plants his face right in your pussy and immediately sucks at your clit. He laps at your entrance and your hand is in his hair, holding onto him with a vice grip as he works to make you cum one last time.

It doesn’t take long before your thighs are clamped around his face.

 

_I could die like this and be happy, yanno’?_

**Then perish, Eddie.**

 

Your thighs are nearly suffocating as you cross your ankles behind his back, lower body quaking as he tongue-fucks you through your orgasm (you stopped keeping track a while ago) and he’s got a vice grip on your thighs as you cum.The heel of your foot digs into his back securing his head’s position. A part of you really does want him to suffocate down there.  

He makes sure to lap up everything, including the hot liquid of your squirt. He doesn’t move his head or arms until you’re settled and relaxed on the bed. Your thighs aren’t locked in as vice a grip, but it takes you a moment to collect your breath before you finally unhook your ankles.

You’re, lying still, staring at the ceiling as you feel your soul return to your body. You can feel the bed dip as Eddie moves to lay next to you. It takes all the energy you have to turn your head to face him, only to see that he’s got the most smug look on his face.

You stare at him for a few seconds before breaking out into laughter, turning your head back to staring at the ceiling as you catch your breath.

 

“ _What a champ_ ,” he chuckles as he reaches over you to grab your Gatorade. You roll your eyes, but your tongue flicks his nipple as he’s hovering over you.

 

“I sure am,” you smile as you sit up, taking the drink from him.

 

You drink a gratuitous amount before handing the bottle to him. It’s still too early for the sun to be peaking through your curtains, but the telltale sounds of the city waking up can be heard. Morning traffic is going to start within the hour, and you’re eternally grateful for the day off.

There’s a pause in your train of thought.

 

“Do you need a ride back across the bay?” you ask, turning to the man beside you, “I can drop you off to the BART station later.”

 

_Do symbiote hosts even use public transportation?_

 

He holds up his pointer, asking for a moment as he finishes off the drink. He licks away the excess on his upper lip as he caps the bottle and places it on the floor.

 

“...I might,” he answers. He glances at the clock and internally winces at the time. He contemplates calling off of work, but the grim reminder of due rent and an empty fridge stops that train of thought in its tracks.

 

“Mmkay, for sure,” you say, “but _uhhh_ I wanna take a shower and nap first.”

 

He nods.

 

“ _And_.”

 

“And?”

 

“Help me change my sheets, _please_.”

 

Eddie tilts his head in confusion, but immediately his face changes to one of understanding as you unfold a crumpled blanket to reveal rather large spot of blood. The two of you look around the bed, finding more blood and an assortment of wet spots.

Your head is starting to clear up and you feel sticky.

 

“Okay. Rip sheets off bed. Take shower. Put new sheets. Sleep. Drop you off,” you list, counting your tasks on your fingers.

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Eddie nods, “but…”

 

“But?”

 

“I’unno. I’m pretty **hungry** ,” he shrugs. You can hear Venom’s disembodied voice in Eddie’s words, and you frown as your stomach takes the opportunity to growl.

 

“I am _not_ driving to Davis at rush hour,” you deadpan.

 

“Who says we gotta go to Davis and eat a cow?” Eddie smirks. It's far too handsome to comprehend at this hour, and you rub the bridge of your nose in frustration.

 

“ _Hahah,_ fuck you _._ ”

 

“I mean, _you already did_.”

 

You throw a pillow at the man before rolling off the bed to hop into the shower. The man watches you saunter off, admiring the faded bruising decorating your neck and shoulders, and faint redness on your ass. It's only a few seconds after you get into the bathroom and turn on the hot water that your head pops out with an impatient look.

 

"Well? You gonna join me or what? We're in a drought, you know."

 

Eddie rolls his eyes as he gets up to join you, "Very demanding for someone who was begging me to spank them not too long ago. And for someone who could barely pass off as a functional human being at the start of this night."

 

" _People change_ , Eddie," you point out, "now hurry up. Like I said, _drought_."

 

He picks you up after a quick slap on the ass for that much needed shower. You can always change your sheets afterwards.

 

_**Aren't you glad you listened to me for once?** _

_Shut the fuck up._

_But yes, thank you._

_Bitch._

**_Cretin._ **

_Asshole._

**_Brat._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT’S DONE IT’S OVER pee after sex, lads
> 
> I’m off to do this all over again themed to a wholeass ac/dc album
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me throughout this journey! It’s been uhhhhh a trip LMAO. Hopefully I can get right back on the horse to go onto my next journey, but though this is the end (at least within the context of the Berkeley Grad Student Reader), this isn’t the end of Spite. (unless I forget how to write lmao)
> 
> thank you everyone who's subscribed to this fic && commented && left kudos && been super encouraging lmao.
> 
> i'd really appreciate any comments re: writing style, smut style, etc and how I can improve or idk write reader pov smut better lmao.
> 
> also, i'm really into putting a soundtrack to my writing. did it like... help. or have any influence at all? i'd really appreciate the feedback on this aspect the most. i plan to write something centered around music (not actual song/lyric fic but within that realm) and idk does the music have any appeal at all?
> 
> also lol Purple haze: https://www.leafly.com/sativa/purple-haze

**Author's Note:**

> This is so stupid I'm so sorry.
> 
> This was literally supposed to be a porno fantasy but I'm thinking of combining NaNoWriMo with this and just doing a bunch of drabble fics. There's definitely going to be the smut continuation of this chapter but uhhhh lmao I'm actually too embarassed to write out the nasty.
> 
> Reader fic writers are the real MVP.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pulse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043500) by [dovahgriin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovahgriin/pseuds/dovahgriin)




End file.
